Vamonos (episode)
Vamonos is the seventh episode in Season 3. Plot Michael and Whistler are locked into a fight to the death – but Michael privately tells him it's just a distraction. The escape plan still holds; one guard is drugged and they're leaving when the sun gives them cover from the other guard at 3:13pm. Meanwhile, Lincoln is worried that Whistler won't go quietly at the exchange and is worried about LJ. Sucre has an idea... 2:59pm. Hurtado drinks the drugged drink. 3:00pm. Bellick, contrite for once, sympathizes with Michael over Sara's death, but he doesn't want to hear it. 3:03pm. In Sammy and Papo's cell, behind the curtain, Michael uses the sounds of the prisoners baying for the fight to cover the sound of him smashing the concrete around the cell's window. Whistler's worried that Mahone's ratting them out – where is he? He's actually on the way to rat out The Company; he'll get immunity. But then Sullins says there's a problem with the Panamanians; they'll have to put him up in a hotel for a while. 3:10pm. The grate from the cell window is loose. 3:12pm. Hurtado passes out. Just as the glare comes, though, Sammy returns to his cell to get some cash. Although he notices the loose plaster, he quickly leaves. Michael uses the hammock "ladder" to climb out into No Man's Land, but clouds obscure the sun – there's no more glare. Foiled. Michael climbs back up, just barely avoiding being noticed. But what can they do now? Lechero is starting to wonder where they are. And they have trouble untying the hammock and putting the grate back in. They stash the hammock behind the curtain, a corner of it still attached to the window. Lechero finds Michael and Whistler and forces the fight. The other prisoners will kill both of them if they don't go through with it. Whistler is the first to give in to the inevitability – after all, it's either Michael or him now. 3:25pm. Susan brings LJ to the exchange site. Sucre is watching, and reports via cell phone to Linc that LJ's okay. Susan's just got a driver and a bodyguard with her. Where's Michael? Linc gets the hidden scuba gear, but an apologetic Sofia pulls a gun on him to stop him handing Whistler over. 3:30pm. Susan tells LJ that if there's no escape today, she won't need him as a bargaining chip because they'll all be dead. The drugged Hurtado is found and roused, just as the hammock falls out the window. The guards see it. Meanwhile, an apologetic Whistler gets the drop on Michael and prepares to bash his skull in with a large stone, when the alarm is sounded. Linc and Sofia are near enough to hear it, and realize that Michael and Whistler didn't make it. Linc hides the scuba gear again; he and Sofia are once again on the same side. Linc calls Susan and tells her that Michael and Whistler are with him. They arrange to meet. Mahone, now cleaned up and in a suit, thinks that Lang and Sullins are just trying to get him to confess to the murders. Lang says the deal's legit, and also knows Mahone's a drug addict. And he's starting to tremble again. Colonel Escamilla and his soldiers storm the prison to find out who tried to escape; they'll get the death penalty. Papo gets shot because it was his cell. Escamilla, upset that Lechero couldn't keep his men in line, eviscerates Lechero in front of the other prisoners by revealing all the favors he's done for Lechero to keep him in power. T-Bag is hopeful he'll be Lechero's replacement. As Escamilla leaves, Lechero and Sammy realize that Michael's the one who must have tried escaping. Pike tells Susan that the guards just took a head count; nobody has left Sona today. Sucre reports to Linc that Susan is leaving with LJ. Sucre gets in his car and cuts off Susan's van, letting her plow into him to give Linc time to catch up. Linc punches and disarms her. Agent King, has a hold of LJ. It's a standoff. Finally, Linc convinces Susan to give him one more chance to get Whistler. LJ is safe for now, though he's still her captive. They drive off, and Linc notices several body bags that have fallen out of the back of her van. Sammy drags Michael to Lechero – but rather than kill him, Lechero, his power in the prison destroyed, wants Michael to help him break out. Sullins tells Mahone the Panamanians are back on board with his release – but the hearing won't happen until tomorrow. Mahone, starting to get the shakes, demands the hearing happen immediately. Sullins, disgusted with Mahone, tells Lang to cuff him. Bellick tells Michael he spent his whole career trying to keep bad people behind bars, but that Sara's death has convinced him that maybe there are more bad people outside than in prison. At Sona's prison gates, Susan has a secret meeting... with Whistler. She's been working for him all along. He originally told her he needed to be out in seven days; she's not filled with confidence when he says that he may actually still be able to accomplish his goals if he gets out in another couple of days from now, but she agrees to give the Scofield brothers more time. The meeting is overheard by Michael. Critics Category:Season 3 episodes